Dream
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: Una pesadilla recurrente en Jin. Unos brazos que siempre estarán para cuando despierte. Y un abrazo que siempre le dará consuelo.


Jin estaba lleno de heridas, golpes y rasguños, la sangre corría por algunas partes de su cuerpo manchando el uniforme de la academia. Tenía la espada en su mano derecha como un soporte para sostenerse y no caer ante la chica que tenía enfrente, mientras con la otra mano la tenía alrededor del estomago, era como si al hacer eso el dolor pudiera detenerse y el se recuperara rápidamente. A espaldas de Jin se encontraba Ragna the Bloodedge intentando pararse con ayuda de su espada y después de varios intentos fallidos pudo hacerlo y pasar a lado de Jin para ponerse entre él y la chica.

—Hermano...— Ji articulo después de verlo pasar.

—Atrás, Jin. Esta no es tú pelea, retrocede.

—Ja... jaja... jajaja— Comenzó a reír dificultosamente— ¿Que no es mi pelea, dices? Hermano-

—¡Cállate! ¡Retrocede te he dicho!— Ragna lo interrumpió empujándolo y Jin a su vez cayo.

—Pero... ¡Hermano! ¡Ragna!

—jiji al fin, Ragna. Estamos juntos nuevamente, nfunfunfu—La chica después de un rato analizándolos hablo. —Ven, Ragna. Ven aquí, conmigo— La chica esturo sus brazos intentando alcanzarlo.

—¡NO! ¡Aléjate! ¡NO!—Jin con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levanto la espada lanzando una ráfaga de hielo haciendo que el antifaz de la chica se desprendiera.

—Tú... — Replico Jin.

La chica lo miro con enfado. Levanto su brazo y una de sus lanzas se deprendió de su atuendo apuntando a quien la había atacado.

—... Destroy... — Pronuncio la chica.

Ragna camino hasta ella recibiendo el impacto que iba hacia Jin. Cayendo en los brazos de ella.

—Ragna... Al fin juntos...— La chica lo abrazo y avanzo con él a un abismo que se había creado con su aparición.

—¡Hermano...! No... No... ¡NO! ¡HERMANO!— Miraba como avanzaban al abismo. Sacando fuerzas de alguna parte se levanto y al momento que Ragna caía junto con ella Jin se aventó sin pensarlo dos veces— ¡No dejare que te lo lleves nuevamente!

—¡Jin! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No vengas!— articulo Ragna. Una muy pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios desapareciendo al instante y siendo cambiada por una mueca de dolor.

—Her...ma...no... ¡No!

—¡Jin! ¡Jin! Oye, ¡Jin!

Jin despertó siendo rodeado por unos brazos fuertes, bien torneados. Estaba frente un cálido pecho.

Ragna al notar que estaba teniendo una pesadilla intento despertarlo por varios minutos. Se movía demasiado, se retorcía, daba vueltas en el fotón, realmente le dolía y atormentaba verlo en ese estado. Al escuchar que entre sueño le había hablado no lo pensó y lo abrazo con fuerza, rodeándolo y acercándolo a su pecho, subiendo su mano derecha desde la cintura a su cabeza y comenzando a acariciarla cariñosamente.

Sintió como los puños de Jin se cerraban jalando un poco de su camisa. Sobre su pecho comenzó a sentir una cálida humedad y escucho pequeños suspiros y sollozos.

Jin estaba llorando, había sentido tan real ese sueño, todo el dolor y las laceraciones. Todo lo había visto tan claro, todo lo había sentido tan real. No podía soportarlo, no podía perder a su hermano, no a él, a quien realmente quería, lo quería demasiado, mucho más como para llamarlo solamente "hermano". Lo amaba. Era un amor más allá del fraternal.

De sólo recordar aquel día en el cual pudo perderlo definitivamente... simplemente no podía con ello. Frecuentemente tenía esa pesadilla, recordaba aquel día... era una tortura para él.

Su consuelo era saber que siempre estarían aquellos brazos para poder abrazarlo, aquel pecho donde derramaría sus lágrimas, aquel lugar donde estarían sólo ellos dos.

Ragna subió su mano izquierda recorriendo sutilmente la columna de Jin, delineándola con sus dedos. Llegando a su nuca la recorrió con la mano suavemente llegando a su mejilla quitándole una lágrima de ella, la acaricio durante unos segundos y siguió su recorrido llegando esta vez a su barbilla, tomándola entre sus dedos levantándola.

Hizo que Jin lo mirara de frente, tenia aun lagrimas en los ojos, acaricio nuevamente su mejilla y se inclino para quedar a la altura de su rostro, lo miro fijamente.

Lo tenía demasiado cerca, muy cerca para su gusto, podía sentir su respiración cálida, sólo un poco más y podría rozar aquellos labios, esos que lo podían volver loco en cualquier momento.

Ragna le sonrió dulcemente y acorto la poca distancia que los separaba, rozando levemente los labios ajenos.

Jin al sentirlo entre abrió un poco los labios para poder iniciar un dulce beso. Anhelaba tanto ese beso desde que despertó y lo vio ahí, a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente como si dijera "_Jamás te dejare_ _nuevamente",_ adoraba sentir eso, que era importante para él.

Ragna entrelazo sus dedos con el cabello de Jin acercándolo más a él y así hacer más profundo en beso, Jin sólo se dejaba hacer.

Jin sólo quería perderse en ese beso, aquel que sabe a _"Todo está bien"_.

Ragna solo quería saborear aquellos labios, aquellos que se entregan a él, aquellos que se complementan con los suyos, aquellos que solamente con el simple roce dicen _"Te amo"_.


End file.
